


Resembling Cutlery

by gangstaire



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Lazy Sundays, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Sleep, Sleepy fluff, short fic, thank you very much, this is my first work ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangstaire/pseuds/gangstaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly opening his eyes, feeling the warm sunlight on his face, Enjolras snaps awake and attempts to stretch when he feels a certain dark-haired boy wrapped around him like a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resembling Cutlery

Slowly opening his eyes, feeling the warm sunlight on his face, Enjolras snaps awake and attempts to stretch when he feels a certain dark-haired boy wrapped around him like a cat. Head resting under his chin, arms entwined on his chest, lips partly opened.  
Enjolras presses a soft kiss to his forehead and tries to leave the bed, carefully untangling Grantaire from him when he hears a sleepy, muffled voice beside him.  
  
“Don’t leave, ‘jolras” he groans, tightening his grip even more.  
  
Enjolras sighs and lays back down “You see, Grantaire, I have things to do.” He says softly while playing with Grantaire’s curls.  
  
“ ‘ts a Sunday, Apollo.” Grantaire says, still sleepy, and turns to face Enjolras “People aren’t supposed to do things on Sundays”  
  
Enjolras lets out a brief laugh and moves to caress the back of Grantaire’s neck.  
“You sound like a five year-old sometimes, you know.” says Enjolras, smiling and kissing Grantaire ever so slightly.  
  
Enjolras’s kisses were never the same; soft and gentle but rough and desperate when needed. Grantaire loved it, the way their tongues danced, their lips fit perfectly and how every kiss seemed to last forever.  
  
They’ve been together for almost three years now. From the meetings at the café, people often assumed they had a hard time tolerating each other when, in fact, their relationship was very simple. At home, they barely argued, but when they did, it was over the TV’s control or whether they were ordering pizza or Thai food. There was no jealousy since they only had eyes for each other. Things were nice.  
  
They lie there for a couple of minutes, breathing each other’s air, Enjolras’s hands on Grantaire’s back, Grantaire playing with the blonde’s hair, limbs tangled, kisses everywhere.  
  
Finally, Enjolras gathers enough will to get up and go to the bathroom, Grantaire following him across the room with his eyes, gazing at his naked chest, that amazing bum and his perfectly sculpted muscles. _There is a reason I call him Apollo, after all _, Grantaire thinks to himself.__  
  
“Enjolras, I’m hungryyy” He calls, actually pouting like a child, and rolling on the bed.  
  
Enjolras leaves the bathroom and leans on the bed, face next to Grantaire’s “Come on, breakfast, then.” and kisses him quickly.  
  
The day passes slowly as they make breakfast, curl on the sofa and watch silly romantic comedies like What’s Your Number? and Nick and Norah’s Infinite Playlist while eating pancakes and _“What is Scott Pilgrim doing with the brunette from 2 Broke Girls?”_  
  
With Enjolras’s rally coming up, they didn’t have barely any time to relax and do this kind of thing together, so they enjoyed every second of the day.  
  
At night, they were back to the bed, Grantaire on Enjolras’s lap, his lips pressed against the other’s collarbone, hands caressing his neck.  
  
“Apollo, how do you put up with me for so long?”  
“Let me tell you about this one thing called love…” Enjolras trails.  
  
And Grantaire, the cynic, found himself believing in Enjolras’s words.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first work, I don't really know whether it's bad or good, pleeeease let me know and thank you so much for reading!!!  
> (Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist is a delicious movie to watch, by the way.)


End file.
